Hungry Humphrey
Hungry Humphrey is a joke level created by Krazyman50. It is a hard-rated level (un-featured) with 4 stars, and 2 minutes and 35 seconds long, making it a XL level. It's block decoration is a bit bland, but Humphrey, the background and the effects are well designed. This level exceeds up to 21,415 objects. Gameplay This level starts with an empty black area with words coming from the ground. It says "He's Humphrey," "He's Hungry," "He's..." then, two dash orbs show up and a lot of lazily placed spikes. The left facing down right while the right is facing down left. There is some timing. After a face shows up, the player falls down and gets jumped by orange jump pads and portals with a text said "HUNGRY HUMPREY" in the middle. After all of those transitions, you change into a ball and the poorly made face becomes Humphrey, which really is well designed. The Ball part has almost no obstacles at all, considering what you only have to do is just go up or down to the platform, with no spikes on the ceiling or the ground. After a certain beat, in the ball part, he eats the level, then winks, then continues eating. Then he smiles to the screen. A transition appears and it says "Humphrey is very hungry," "Humphrey wants to eat a lot." Then a "bossfight" appears. The bossfight is really simple, and really unique. Instead of Humphrey attacking you, sawblades attack you instead, since Humphrey is sucking up and eating the sawblades. The movements for your UFO are Down, Up, Up, Middle and Down. Once the bossfight is finished, Humphrey says he wants to party. What do you need to do is coast along the level as a ship, and you don't have to worry about straight flying either, since the blocks are harmless except you crash into it. The custom background, however, could cause problems for low-quality devices. The last part is a free part, which has no obstacle needed to overcome. This is also the ending, because Humphrey says "That was so fun" then, after the song ends, the background goes black and stars staring at you instead of your icon, then gone. You ended up getting digested, and you go out of Humphrey's anus at the end. Gallery Bandicam 2017-10-09 15-36-06-290.jpg|Humphrey's introduction. Bandicam 2017-10-09 15-36-43-481.jpg|Humphrey eating the level. Bandicam 2017-10-09 15-37-25-479.jpg|Humphrey partying with the player. Note how his body is shown instead of his face. Bandicam 2017-10-09 15-38-31-929.jpg|Humphrey eats the player, then the player gets digested. Trivia * This level was the third joke level made by Krazyman50, the first being Conical Depression, and the second being Dont Rate This Level. * This level was known for its uniqueness, because there's no level that has done anything major in this level, such as very detailed eyes and mouth, making it realistic, and digestion ending, which may seem scary to younger players, and the anus ending may disturb some. * This level is the first boss level that when talks, it's lip-synced as when you said it in real life. * This level was teased a few days before release, with many good critic reviews, however no gameplay was shown. HH, the new KrazyMan50 level, it was called. * There is also a sequel of the level called Thirsty Theressa by Dafaldham. Video Category:2017 levels Category:2.1 Levels Category:Long Levels Category:User Created levels Category:User Created Levels Category:Hard levels Category:Joke Levels Category:Boss Fight Levels